Nos volveremos a ver
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette se siente totalmente destrozada al darse cuenta de que Adrien Agreste nunca se fijó en ella, ahora él está felizmente comprometido con Kagami y sin embargo Marinette sigue rota. Ella tomará todos los caminos posibles para superarlo... Pero ¿funcionará? Tal vez un día estemos juntos y se acabe el dolor
1. I

_Enmarcando tu rostro brillante, tan perfecto, te quiero tocar.__Eres arte y yo no puedo, la lejanía me atrapará.__Brillas más que el oro, quiero darte un poco de mi amor, pero no puedo no,no.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -__Para la señorita Marinette Dupain, Adrien Agreste era perfecto, era su inspiración, su anhelo, su sueño que se notaba inalcanzable por las miles de barreras que los separaban.__Ciertamente su amor se convertía en algo dificil de acontecer. Dicen que todo es posible para el amor, pero el primer obstáculo es que él no la ama__y eso hace que todos los esfuerzos de la chica no valgan la pena.__Ella creció, por fín creció. Y así poquito a poco empezó a aceptar que la forma en que él la miraba, jamás cambiaría. Así que, luego de bastante tiempo, se dió por vencida.__Sobretodo cuando notó lo feliz que se veía su enamorado, con la chica japonesa, Kagami Tsurugi, lo malo era tener que fingir ser feliz por ellos,__le costó meses de práctica__También las noches se tornaron tormentuosas, las lágrimas no cesaban y su alma no encontraba consuelo ante su dolor.__Pues todos sus sueños e ilusiones se rompieron, porque ella creyó que podía amarlo siempre, que podían ser felices juntos, que él era para ella__y tuvo que aceptar lo feliz que Adrien eataba con Kagami.__Tikki le dijo que si Adrien estaba destinado a estar a su lado, tarde o temprano pasaría, pero claramente en este momento lo de Kagami y Adrien era real y nada podía cambiarlo.__Ella al principio no podía aceptar ser sólo su amiga y le costaba mucho, pero vió a Adrien más reluciente que en mucho tiempo y lo aceptó.__Se volvieron cercanos y Adrien se sentía tan dichoso de que Marinette al fin se abriera a él.__Marinette siempre fué responsable, a medida que crecía se esforzó más en agregar actividades a su lista.__Comenzó a practicar natación y bóxeo.__Eso la ayudó a mejorar aún más su condición física, adquiriendo más musculatura. Incluso la ayudó a que sus pechos y trasero se moldearan más, consiguió una figura que le gustó.__También su torpeza desapareció con el tiempo y gracias a sus actividades.__Marinette siguió diseñando, presentándose a concursos de los que ganaba la mayoría. Por eso, a su temprana edad y gracias a su carisma, comenzó a ser contratada por gente muy influyente.__También comenzó a aumentar sus admiradores, cada día más chicos se sentían atraídos por la chica.__Ella ya no tenía por qué ser fiel a nadie, así que empezó a aceptar salidas. Ella se dió cuenta que cuando sus ilusiones con Adrien se rompieron, también lo hicieron sus esperanzas de amar.__El primer chico con el que aceptó salir, era un rubio, justamente un rubio. Ella sólo lo aceptó porque este le recordaba a su amigo.__Era un chico divertido y guapo, así que luego de salir con él ,no tardó en volver a organizar reuniones con él.__Todo estaba bien, ella salía ocasionalmente con él, sólo para charlar. Alya notó que la actitud de su amiga cambiaba con el tiempo.__Pero Alya ya no quiso decir nada.__Porque ella supo lo destrozada que estuvo su mejor amiga cuando el rubio Agreste comenzó a salir con Kagami.__Todo empeoró cuando Adrien se comprometió con Kagami.__Justo ese día, justo esa mañana, Marinette se encontraba pensando mucho en Adrien, imaginando todo lo que pudo haber sido si tan sólo él la hubiera querido de vuelta. Sintió anhelo e incluso un toque de esperanza.__Si un día las estrellas lo quisieran, ella podría ser suya. Eso pensó ella aquella mañana.__Porque hace unos días, Adrien le confesó algo importante, él no amaba a Kagami, al menos no en el sentido romántico.__Todo era un arreglo de su molesto padre para poder conseguir más repercusión y fama.__En meses de dolor guardado, sintió un leve revoloteo en su pecho.__Ella recuerda que le dijo a su amigo que todo estaría bien, le dijo que él no tenía por qué salir con alguien a quién no amaba.__Lo abrazó, lo consoló.__Imaginen la gran tristeza y gran decepción que sintió al ver en el noticiero aquel día; a su amado amigo, con un anillo en mano, arrodillado frente a **su novia Kagami ** diciéndole palabras hermosas que Marinette nisiquiera podía soñar oírlas.__No habría final, la esperanza no existía para ella. Aquel día por fin se dió cuenta de que Adrien Agreste nunca la amaría.__Este no era un cuento de hadas y que ella debía aceptar que Adrien siempre sería sólo un amigo.__Así,la chica que solía amarlo se acabó, ella decidió que por su propio bien, era hora de quitarlo de su memte para siempre, su amor hacia él era prohibido y no correspondido.__Así nació la chica nueva.__Ella desquitó su dolor en el chico rubio con el que había salido un par de veces. Ya no le importaba nada.__Así fué como se acostó con alguien por primera vez, sin amor, sólo con despecho y dolor.__Las rutinas con él se repitieron un par de veces, hasta que Marinette decidió que ya no quería tener nada que ver con ningún rubio.__Se terminó sin más, porque no había amor de por medio, al menos no de parte de la chica.__Y... Entonces, ella salió con un par de chicos más, pero se dió cuenta que su corazón ya no servía para nada más, es como si ya nada sintiera.__Los halagos, los besos, los detalles, no eran nada para ella, porque ante sus ojos el amor era sólo una farza.__Hací que ella salía con la única intención de divertirse un rato.__Y llegó a un punto en el que ella se acostaba con un chico diferente todos los días. No es como si sus amigos estuvieran enterados de sus actividades, ella ya no contaba nada a nadie; nisiquiera a Alya.__Siempre hablaba de cosas convenientes._


	2. II

_Adrien estaba reluciente y todo aumentaba cada mes, ahora sus tres amigos le brindaban mucho cariño y su padre le permitía salir más. Pero todo era a un precio.__Él era novio de Kagami y ella era tan magnífica para cualquier persona,__pero el peso del amor que **aún siente** siempre por Ladybug aún **latía** en su pecho.__Su relación con Kagami era un simple arreglo de sus padres, Adrien tenía que fingir ser feliz con ella y pese a que cuando la conoció sentía una atracción hacia ella, cada día a su lado,caía más dn cuenta de que en realidad eran muy parecidos, pero eso mismo era el problema, no había **"ese tipo de química" **entre ellos.__Incluso la misma Kagami empezó a enamorarse de otra persona.__Él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus acciones, pero lo triste es que él ya no podía inetntar nada con el amor de su vida, Ladybug.__Le dolía en el alma. Él sentía que parte de su alma y cuerpo pertenecía a Ladybug y ya no quería hacer caso a su padre, no quería ser infeliz para siempre con un noviazgo sin amor.__Él tenía derecho a casarse con alguien a quien amaba.__Adrien había visto a cientos de sujetos adinerados que sufrían cada día de haberse casado sólo por un negocio.__Él no quería ser así.__Pero si eso hacía feliz a su padre, él lo haría.__Y hoy era el "gran día" para su padre.__Adrien sintió que cada vez lo odiaba más. Pero todo tenía que ir de acuerdo al contrato Agreste—Tsurugi.__Él acababa de terminar una sesión de fotos con su novia y estaban en un lugar muy público donde podían verlos cualquier persona.__Estaba listo para comenzar la actuación, él se animaba mentalmente.__—Te amo Kagami. — mintió para los flashes de la cámara. Y le tendió una sortija, mientras se arrodillaba.__Los reporteros estaban conmocionados y todo París estaba viendo la escena. Incluídos los conocidos del Agreste.__—Me harías el honor, de unir nuestras vidas por toda la eternidad. Convirtiéndote en mi prometida. — el murmuró las ensayadas palabras, intentando sosegar la sensación de infinita incomodidad y nostalgia que sentía al imaginar esta situación pero con otra azabache.__Kagami se mantenía neutral, pero mostró una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la mano del rubio,diciendo.__—Estaría encantada de ser tuya, Adrien— murmuró ella, todos los reporteros perdieron la cordura y la transmisión ganó cada vez más visitantes.__Entonces, ambos fingieron todo el amor del mundo y se dieron un abrazo emocionado. Incluso Adrien, a Adrien se le caían las lágrimas del dolor, pero las disimuló con una sonrisa.__Una tierna escena, eso compraron todos. Pero esos chicos sólo querían paz._


	3. III

_Marinette comenzó a pensar que el infierno era real, después de todo... ella lo vivía ahora, todo desde que su ilusión se rompió.__La chica siempre se preguntó a sí misma... ¿por qué no encontró una manera de superarlo? porque cuanto más lo pensaba, más era evidente que **Adrien Agreste nunca estuvo destinado a estar al lado suyo.**__Marinette no supo ver las señales, ¡el destino lo dijo todo! todas esas veces que Marinette falló y no pudo confesar, todas esas veces que sufrió tanto al verlo en los brazos de alguien más, sin poder hacer nada.__El destino le hechó en cara **"nunca será tuyo"** pero una parte muy grande de su corazón no pudo evitar aferrarse infantilmente a su amor hacia él, que alguna vez fué puro, pero ahora sólo era uno más de los problemas que destrozaron su futuro.__Marinette, por culpa "de ese amor" te sientes tan insuficiente, por culpa de eso tienes tanto miedo de amar, por culpa de eso... quizás alejaste o alejarás a la persona que realmente debía importarte, a alguien que pudo amarte.__El temor a ser insuficiente, siempre estuvo clavado en el fondo del corazón de Marinette.__El pobre de Adrien sólo lo acentúo más.__¿Por qué me cuesta tanto amarme?__¿Por qué ya no puedo amar a nadie?__¿por qué ya no confío en nadie?__Y aunque Marinette se preguntaba continuamente lo mismo, ella en el fondo lo sabía.__**"Ya nisiquiera confío en Alya"**__**"Nisiquiera confío en mí misma"**__Marinette pensó que ella era incapaz de sentir rencor, pensó que ella podía ser la __**"niña grande" **en cada situación, pero no era así.__Marinette jamás iba a olvidar que Alya y todos sus "amigos" la abandonaron ante las mentiras de Lila, nunca podrá olvidar el dolor de la traición, no importa cuantas veces Alya llegará a disculparse, porque cuando llegue el día, Marinette ya no contestaría.__Quizás, no soy lo suficientemente importante para nadie, porque todos los que dicen amarte, al final te abandonan.__Hasta mis padres dudaron de mí, me duele en el corazón y esa herida no sanará.__Otro día más; Marinette despertó en una habitación de un motel, pero esta vez era muy distinta a las anteriores veces.__Marinette se vistió, notó que nadie estaba en la cama, nisiquiera lo tomó en cuenta, ella iba a irse cuando notó un sonido en la cocina, ella simplemente se acercó y su sentido del olfato sintió un delicioso olor.__Finalmente, notó que había un chico cocinando, él giro hacia ella y le dió una dulce sonrisa.__**–¡Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente! – **El chico sonrió alegremente, sus dientes eran brilllantes, Marinette sintió que su corazón se detuvo en ese instante al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.__————————————————__**Hace unos meses atrás...**__Marinette accidentalmente reveló su identidad, por primera vez a alguien... y esa persona era un desconocido para ella en ese entonces.__La chica culpó siempre a su mala suerte; pero el chico no parecía asustado.__**¡Eres una súper heroína!– **él se asombró al analizarla.__Ahí mismo la azabache notó que se trataba de un extranjero por su acento. Pero ¿De qué país será?__El chico era muy guapo a decir verdad, cabello platino, ojos celestes, piel quizás demasiado pálida... **El chico es albino.**__Resulta que era un chico que se acababa de mudar a París._

_**Alek Tsennyy.**_

_Ese chico era simplemente **diferente** ; tiene una forma tan peculiar de ver el mundo, que conmovió a Marinette._

_**"Es mi sueño ser un escritor"**_

_Le dijo él una vez._

_––———–—–—–—–_

_Honestamente ; Marinette pensó que **jamás volvería a verlo.**_

_Eso le parecía lo mejor a ella, porque el hecho de que alguien en París supiera la identidad de la heroína; era algo muy peligroso._

_Por suerte el había sido un chico **demasiado bueno ** y había callado, pese a no tener ningún tipo de compromiso con ella._

_Marinette se había sentido atraída por él en el pasado, pero ahora lo sintió más que nunca._

_**–¿Cómo es que me encontraste?– **le preguntó, desencajada, no daba méritos al chico, porque Marinette recordó que él no era el chico con el que salió la noche anterior._

_La sonrisa que es muy habitual en el joven, se borró completamente, quedando reemplazada por una repentina seriedad que impactó a la joven._

_**–Te había estado buscando, señorita, no sabes cuanto me alegré de verte... Pero realmente no me gustó lo que ese tipo quiso hacer contigo. – **Él parecía muy preocupado al hablar, a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales y la forma en la que movía las manos al hablar._

_Marinette quiso rodar los ojos, también sentirse feliz porque el chico mostró celos, pero eso no sería correcto, no podía ser grosera con él._

_**–He cometido muchos errores, pero no está en manos de nadie, menos de un extraño,el juzgarme. – **Exclamó la chica con una inusual frialdad que podría haber helado la sangre a cualquiera de sus conocidos, pero él sólo parecía herido._

_**–Marinette... no te juzgo, es que simplemente no podía dejar que te faltaran el respeto... tú vales demasiado... Honestamente yo... – **él se sonrojó sin poder seguir su frase, pero Marinette supuso a qué se refería._

_**–Te molesta, te molesta verme con otros chicos...–** ella sonrió engreídamente, él se sonrojó a más no poder, la chica se acercó más a él; porque esto es lo que ella quería hace un tiempo, hacerlo suyo... Justo a **él.**_

_**–Te busqué por meses, no sabes cuanto soñé con el día de volver a verte, yo...– **él lucía tan emocional, tan vulnerable, no pude evitar imaginar otros ojos... No dude en unir mis labios a los de él..._

_Sus labios; se sienten como hubieran sido los de Adrien..._

_¡No! yo no podía hacerle eso a Alex, no cuando yo lo apreciaba más que a cualquier extraño._

_Él no es un tipo que puede simplemente besar sin pensar en consecuencias..._

_Iba a alejarme, pero... él me correspondió._

_Por primera vez en meses, sentí que alguien me quería en verdad, sentí emociones... ¿Mariposas?suena tan cursi._

_No quise que esto terminara._

_Incluso su aroma, me recordó a Adrien. Pero ¿por qué?_

_Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, sus mechones rubios me enloquecieron..._

_Se sentía como si él fuera Adrien, ¿por qué?_

_Será que inevitablemente y a pesar de lo que yo haga... Pensaré en otro rubio..._


End file.
